The Tale of Year Four
by lissalaskox3
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank, and other characters in their fourth year at Hogwarts and the summer following. Romance blooms, friendships are tested, and rivalries are born.


**-**This my first chapter so bear with me, it's not a very interesting chapter. PLEASE review. Thanks!

I re-did some stuff, so this is the improved version.

**Disclaimer**- Did you know I love banana's and can eat six at a time? Oh yeah and I don't own Harry Potter, now I want a banana.

**Chapter One**-Melissa's Bedroom

* * *

Melissa Hawkins and Alice Summerby where packing for there 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There where in a conversation about Melissa's new broom when the door bell rang. They ran down stairs to see who was. When they opened the door standing there was there friends Kat Brier and Lily Evans.

"OMG! Kat, Lily, I've barely seen you all summer!" screamed Melissa wrapping them in a hug.

"I've…missed…you…to" said Kat through gasps of breath.

The four walked up the stairs and entered Melissa's room. They were sitting there talking about there summers when there was a a loud thud on the window.

"What in the world?" said Kat standing up and open Melissa's window. Everyone sat there wondering why Kat was now waving outside the window.

"Lissa I think you should come here" said Kat happily yet kind of freaked out.

"Why?" said Melissa who was all but too confused.

"Just come here." said Kat starting to sound a little impatient.

"Ok, ok don't have a cow." said Melissa walking toward the window. Alice and Lily exchanged confused looks, for they had no idea in hell what was going on.

"Get in here now, are you out of you mind!" screamed Melissa through gasps of what seemed to be fury. Lily and Alice finally seemed to understand what was going on when Sirius Black, Melissa's boyfriend since the end of last year, flew though the window on his broomstick.

'What are you doing here?" asked Melissa clenching her jaw.

"You look cute when your mad,' said Sirius touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Then I'm gonna look bloody adorable in two seconds if you don't tell me what your doing here,"

"I just wanted to see you,"

"School starts in two days, you couldn't wait?" asked Melissa. He wraped her in a hug.

"Well, that wouldn't have been fun would it?" Sirius whispered in her ear. Melissa rolled her eyes, let go and kissed him.

"But still,why couldn't you use the door?" asked Melissa.

"Muggles have doors" asked Sirius. Melissa just rolled her eyes

"Hey Sirius," said Kat hugging him real quick.

"Hey Kat,"

"Hey Sirius." said Alice

"Hey Alice." said Sirius. Lily did not take a second glance at Sirius because he's not her friend.

"Hey, Melissa do you have the…" said Jackson, Melissa's older brother walking through the door. He shifted his looked to Sirius. "How in the world did you get here?"

"I flew" said Sirius trying to look as thought he did nothing wrong.

"Oh good, practicing for quidditch I see, good job." said Jackson, and Jackson said this because he is the captain of the Gryffindor quiddtich team.

"You wanted something?" said Melissa who really wanted her brother to get out.

"Oh yeah, do you have 'Quiddtich through the Ages'? I can't find it," said Jackson who must have read that book a million times.

"Yeah." said Melissa grapping the book of her bedside table, and throwing it to Jackson."Now get out!" Melissa pointed to the door.

"Sooo, Kat, Lilly you packed for school yet?" said Melissa who started packing again.

"Yeah we finished before we came," said Lilly, who now was helping Melissa and Alice put the large amount of clothes into there trunks.

"Why do you pack so many clothes, your going to wear robes most of the time anyway?" said Sirius staring at the four of them trying to close Alice's over loaded trunk.

"Because we feel like it," said Melissa who was now trying to close her overloaded trunk.

"Why do you feel like it?" said Sirius imitating the way Melissa spoke.

"Because…" said Melissa stopping mid sentence because the phone rang and Sirius was not hiding behind her bed.

"What's wrong?" said Melissa kind of annoyed.

"That that noise, what is it?" said Sirius who was staring at the phone.

"That would be the phone," said Melissa sarcastically.

"Like a saxophone?" said Sirius who had his confused look on his face again.

"No, a telephone you talk to people on it…Hello?" said Melissa who picked up the phone."Oh ok."

"Lilly you have to go home," said Melissa hanging up the phone.

"Oh ok," said Lily going up and hugging everyone except Sirius. "See you on the platform."

"I better get going too my mum said I can't stay that long," said Alice following Lily in hugging everyone except Sirius and walked out the door.

"Hey Kat, do you want to stay the night?" said Melissa putting her trunk on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, sure just let me call my brother." said Kat picking up the phone. "Ok thanks see you…I can stay," said Kat putting down the phone.

"Are Lily and Alice gone?" said Sirius

"Yeah, why?" said Kat looking confused.

"Positive?" said Sirius.

"100 why?" said Melissa who had the same look as Kat on her face. But there question was answered when there was another taping on the window.

"No, no Sirius please," said Melissa who was now watching Sirius open the window. Melissa walked over to the window and had the same look of fury on her face as she had when Sirius came. The next second James Potter and Remus Lupin flew through the window.

"YOU ARE ALL OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS, JUST FLYING INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT THINKING WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN YOU SHOULD ALL BE LUCKY I'M NOT THROWING YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW RIGHT NOW…WITHOUT YOUR BROOMS!" screamed Melissa at the top of her lungs and had a look on her face like she wanted to punch something.

"We just wanted to see you," said James shifting his look on Kat "And Kat apparently."

"Then why didn't you use the door?" said Melissa who looked at Sirius "Or did you not know that muggles had doors either?"

"No we knew that we just wanted to make a grand entrance," said Remus sitting on the bed.

"Remus you smell like chocolate again," said Kat sitting next to him

"That was random, and when does he not smell like chocolate?" said Sirius sitting next to Kat.

"I agree that was random, and I think he was born smelling like chocolate," said James sitting next to Sirius. Everyone laughed but Melissa who was still mad.

"How….can….you….and them…and….ugh!" said Melissa who was so mad she couldn't even form full sentences, and sat down next to James.

"Calm down Lissa it's not like there hurting anyone," said Kat looking over Sirius.

"Yes but if my brother comes in he's going to notice two more boys then there were before," said Melissa. The next moment Jackson walks through the door.

"Of course," said Melissa putting her head on her hand.

"Hey Melissa, Li…." said Jackson now looking at James and Remus and looking at everyone as though he was counting. "Ok, there is the same amount of people here as there were last time I was in here but two of them are now guys," said Jackson. "James did you fly here?"

"Yeah." said James looking over at his broom.

"Ok, good practicing for quidditch and you won't hurt any one will you?" said Jackson looking at Remus.

"No." said Remus.

"Ok, good but anyway Melissa Lily called she forgot her bag she's coming to get it," said Jackson.

"What?" said James sitting up straight.

"Oh god," said Remus looking at James.

"What? What, I don't get it," said Jackson.

"No, it's nothing just go send her up her when she comes," said Melissa.

"Please don't ask her out," said Sirius after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of pathetic," said Remus.

"Hey!" said James.

"Well it is true," said Kat.

"Ok nobody is asking anyone out, Lily's coming her getting her bag and going home, got it? Get it? Good," said Melissa. Then Lily walked through the door.

"Hey Kat, hey Lissa," said Lily grabbing her bag. She was about to leave when she noticed James. "Potter," said Lily.

"Evans," said James.

"Your not going to ask me out, are you?" said Lily looking directly at James.

"No." said James.

"Ok, got your bag good, see you soon." said Melisa making Lily leave and closing the door exactly when she left it. She wiped her forehead like she was wiping away sweat when Lily left.

"Ok, good job James," said Melissa who patted him on the head like he was a dog not knowing what she was doing then laid down her pillow.

"Yeah, good boy, good boy," said Sirius patting James on the head. Kat and Remus started to do the same.

"Ok, that's enough," said James knocking everyone's hands away from his head.

"I'm bored," said Sirius.

"Ugh," said Kat and Melissa in unison.

"What?" questioned Sirius.

"It's just, nothing good ever happens when you say I'm bored," said Kat.

"Like what?" said Sirius.

"Ok, let's see here, when ever you say I'm bored James goes and bullies someone like Severus," said Melissa.

"You mean, Snivellus?" said James.

"No I mean, Severus," said Melissa who was now starting to get annoyed.

"Why are you his friend anyway?" said James

"Because, James if you must ask…" said Kat stopping mid sentence because they heard "STUPIFY!" and the slamming of a door.

"What the?" said Melissa opening her door. "Oh my god!" Melissa ran down the stairs and everyone followed. They entered the kitchen. Walking inside and falling on the ground with his wand out was Jackson.

"Are you out of your mind too?" said Melissa who looked at Jackson sitting on the floor. The next second Melissa and Jackson's parents Edward and Clarisse and there little sister Leah came down stairs.

"Jackson, what in 'ze 'vorld did you do 'zat for?" asked Clarisse with her French accent.

"I don't know I th-thought I s-saw someone there," said Jackson who looked scared.

"What did they look like?" said Edward who sounded worried.

"I don't kn-now they were wearing a bl-black cloak," said Jackson who was stuttering.

"Don't death eaters wear black cloaks?' said Kat who was equally freaked out.

"Yeah, but it was probably just someone who was wearing black clock." said Edward. Edward now looked at James, Sirius and Remus.

"When, what, where, why?" said Edward finally taking his mind off of Jackson.

"I didn't invite them here they just kinda came." said Melissa who now looked at Jackson "But dad Jackson is only sixteen won't he get expelled?" The next moment a brown owl flew through the window and held out his talon which seemed to have a very official looking letter.

"Melissa take 'vour sister and friends upstairs." said Clarisse. Melissa, Kat, Sirius, Remus, and James walked up stairs. After putting Leah in her room she walked back into her room where everyone was sitting on her bed.

"Do you acutely think that was a death eater?" said Remus breaking the silence.

"I don't know most people don't just walk around people's house wearing black cloaks," said Kat.

"I had an uncle once who used to do that," said Melissa hopefully "But now he's in the permanent residence ward at St.Mungo's," Her hope died. There was a scream that came from down stairs.

"What now?" said Melissa who was walking down stairs and everyone followed. When they got don't stairs they noticed it was Clarisse who screamed, and walking out of the fire place was their friends Alex Smith, Frank Longbottom, Noel Pallick, and Chloe Britt.

"For not inviting them they sure are coming," said Edward. Melissa was about to respond before her dad continued. "Whatever, if anyone else comes I don't care, throw a party for all I care just watch your sister, we have to take Jackson to the Ministry." said Edward putting on his coat and walking out the door with Jackson and Clarisse.

"Wow, I thought it was going to be a surprise but it seems everyone else stole our idea." said Noel wiping dust of her pants.

"NOEL!!" shouted Kat and Melissa in unison and wrapping their arms around her.

"Hey I feel so un-loved!" said Frank.

"FRANY PANTS!" screamed Alex hugging him.

"Ok Alex I came her with you please let go." said Frank struggling to get away. Kat and Melissa went and hugged Frank. James, Remus , and Sirius looked really confused.

"What the fuck, franny pants?" said James giving a sideways look to Frank. Kat and Alex burst out laughing.

"Oh….nothing," said Alex who continued laughing her ass off. Sirius gave Melissa a "do you no what's going on" look but she just shacked her head because she knew they called him franny pants but didn't know why._ (A/N- My friend who we base Frank off of is actually called franny pants by my friend Kat and Jackie who we base Kat and Alex off of Jackie-Alex Kat-Kat lol and Melissa is based off of me and honestly don't know why they call him that, wow long authors note ha) _

"Hey I feel more un-loved" said Chloe giving a puppy dog face. Everyone went and hugged her. "Thank you." said Chloe who seemed happier.

"Hey Alex how was your summer?' said Melissa hugging her.

"I ate a lot of pancakes…. Got anymore?" said Alex looking around the kitchen._ (A/N- my friend who we base Alex off of would have killed me if I didn't make her say pancakes at least once a chapter so prepare from many random shouting's of pancakes from Alex)_

"No Alex we do not have any pancakes." said Melissa. Alex then pouted.

"Melissa, Melissa where is Alice? tell meeeeeee!!" said Frank pulling on Melissa's shirt like he was a five year old asking his mom for candy.

"She's next door." said Melissa who was annoyed because Frank was tugging on her shirt.

"CALL HER!" screamed Frank.

"Ok, ok, don't have a cow." said Melissa walking upstairs and everyone followed.

"What's that?" said James looking scared at the phone. Kat just stared to laugh while Melissa put her hand over her face.

"Well, James this is a bomb I'm going to blow up world and all its inhabitances… no it's a phone dipshit." said Melissa who continued before James had a chance to reply "No, not like a saxophone."

"Well, well then what does it do?" said James who was still looking kind of scared.

"You talk to people on it" said Noel. Melissa then typed in Alice's number and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Hello?' said Alice's voice from the phone.

"Hey!" said everyone together.

"Hey Alice Frank's here and wondered if you'd like to…" said Melissa, then there was a beep and very official voice saying "We're sorry your call did not go through please hang up and try again." Two minutes later there was a knocking at the door. Everyone walked down stairs and Frank opened the door. Frank thought he was going see Alice walk through the door but standing at there was her mom.

"Hey everyone, do you no where Alice went she ran out the door screaming," said Alice's mom looking at everyone. Everyone the noticed distant screams of "Why I thought I left him at school ahh!" Frank then pouted and said, "Oh, no we don't."

"Ok thanks, I'll see you Monday I'm still picking you up to go to the platform, right?" said Alice's mom looking at Melissa.

"Yes, I'll see you then." said Melissa closing the door and walking upstairs with everyone. Frank seemed to be very upset because he likes Alice.

"It's ok Franny." said Kat wrapping her arm around him "She'll change her mind." Melissa gave her a "No she won't" look but Kat kept comforting him. Then there was a pop and Ozzii Maraine, Ryann Lasko, and Ryann's brother Steven came into the room.

"Your all positive you didn't plan this together?" said Melissa look around at all her friends. Everyone nodded there heads.

"Whatever," said Melissa sitting down on her bed.

"Ha look it's the girl," screamed Frank, laughing really hard. Everyone joined in.

"I'm no t a fucking girl!" screamed Ryann"My mom's just gay and decided it would be fun to name her son Ryan but spell the way girls spell it." Everyone laughed harder. Then everyone jumped because there was another pop of Steven leaving the room. Then everyone continued laughing.

"Come on guys he's not girl." said Melissa who was the only one not laughing.

"Ohhh, somebody sticking up for their _boyyyfrrrriennndd_," said James in a mocking way.

"Ohhh, I'm going out with your best friend," said Melissa who stuck her tongue out. After a minute everyone stopped laughing.

"Ozzii!" all the girls shouted giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you where going to realize I was here, you where to busy laughing at my cousin," said Ozzii.

'Cousin?" said Remus "With Ryann?"

"Yes sadly," said Ozzii. Ryann gave a "what-did-I-do" look but nobody responded.

"Let's play truth-or-dare," said Noel being her random self.

"Ok, I want to start," said Kat "Umm, James Truth-or-dare."

"Truth," said James.

"Are you on steroids?" said Kat.

"Ah, no,'" said James like that was the stupidest question he's ever heard.

"How are you not, you flew across the fucking country on a broomstick," said Kat "If your not on steroids what are you on happy pills?" Chloe then gave her a dirty look.

"I'm not making fun of your happy pills Chloe," said Kat. _(A/N- My friend who we base Chloe of off takes "happy pills" nuff said.)_

"We've been flying for like three days," said James.

"Where do your parents think you are?" said Melissa.

"My parents think I'm Remus's," said James pointing at Remus.

"My parents think I'm at James's," said Remus pointing a James.

"My parents don't care where I am." said Sirius.

"Oh , you poor unfortunate soul," said Melissa "Get over it."

"Hey!" screamed Sirius.

"Come on, I was just kidding." said Melissa kissing him.

"But what if your parents get in touch with your parents, or the other way around?" said Ozzi pointing at James and Remus.

"We didn't really think of that," said James sounding worried.

"Yeah I guess you guys didn't think it through all the way, did you." said Kat.

"Apparently not," said Remus as a grey owl flew through the window and landed on James's shoulder.

"Ohh, somebody's in trouble," said Alex watching the owl hold out its talon.

"Crap, it's a howler," said James, slowly opening the red envelope.

"JAMES CHRISTOPER POTTER! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME AND YOUR FATHER! I GET IN CONTACT WITH MR AND MRS.LUPIN AND THEY THINK REMUS HAS BEEN HER THE ENTIRE TIME! IF I DON'T GET A LETTER FROM YOU STRIAGHT AWAY YOU'LL BE GROUNDED TILL THE DAY YOU DIE!" screamed Mrs. Potter's voice from the howler.

"Ok I think I should write to my mum before she blows something up," said James. James picked a quill and parchment out of his bag and wrote;

_Mom,_

_Calm down. I'm at my friend Melissa's house. Remus is here too. We flew here. We'll fly home soon. All my friends are here we wanted to see them. Please don't blow something or someone up. _

_James._

James then tied the letter on the owl's talon and sent it out the window.

"Ok, can we continue with the game?" said Kat.

"Yes," said James "uh, Frank truth or dare?"

'DARE!" shouted Frank.

"I dare you to go in the closet for seven minutes with…CHLOE!" said James.

"WHAT?!" screamed Chloe.

"A dare is a dare." said James.

"But…but…but…" stuttered Chloe.

"No buts, in now" said James pointing to the closet. Frank and Chloe walked in the closet. After seven minutes Noel walked toward and opened the closet door, Frank and Chloe where playing go fish.

"Got any sixes?" said Chloe.

"Go fish," said Frank.

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Chloe picking up a card.

"Ok, your guys seven minutes are up." said James.

"No, I had two fours, a three, and a six," said Frank.

"CHEATERFACE! You did have a six," shouted Chloe "Give it." Frank handed her the card.

"Ha-ha I win!" shouted Chloe putting down her cards. Frank stuck out his tongue.

"Ok Frank, your turn," said Kat.

"Ok, Melissa truth-or-dare," said Frank.

"Dare," said Melissa.

"Kiss James," said Frank.

"NO!'" screamed Sirius.

"I don't want to kiss James," said Melissa looking at James funny.

"Hey!" screamed James

"But I don't," said Melissa.

"HEY! …again," shouted James.

"Let's just get this over with," said Melissa moving closer to James. They kissed for a few seconds and split apart. She walked away and sat back next to Sirius.

"Kiss me," she begged Sirius.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"I want to get James's taste out of my mouth,"

"YOU STUCK YOUR TOUNGE IN HER MOUTH!" yelled Sirius, standing up "I'M GONNA HURT YOU!'

"No, you are not," said Melissa pushing him back to the ground.

"But, he _french _kissed you,"

"Ok, I'm French, and I have no idea why they call that a French kiss, if they're implying that all French people are whores, that's false," stated Melissa.

"So you're just the exception," said Alex.

"_**HEY!**_" screamed Melissa.

"Well, it's true," said Sirius.

"Dude, you just called girlfriend a whore," said James.

"..._ and that's a bad thing?_" winked Sirius.

"Ok, now I'm gonna hurt you," said Melissa pointing to Sirius.

"Ok, but be gentle," said Sirius. Melissa flipped him off.

"Ok, but Melissa how was my kissing?" asked James.

"Dry," said Melissa getting chap stick of her bed side table and throwing it to James "Use this." James touched his lips and put the chap stick on.

"Hey Melissa… is that cherry chap stick?" said Kat nudging Melissa with her elbow.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick," sang Melissa and Kat together. They broke out laughing._ (A/N- I'm sorry I just HAD to do something with that song)_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Sirius.

"I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it," said Melissa who continued laughing.

"I do mind it," said Sirius who looked shocked.

"Sirius it's a song," Melissa said slowly as though she was talking to a baby.

"Ohh," said Sirius.

"Can, we please get on with the game," said Ryann.

"Ok, Noel truth-or-dare." said Melissa.

"Truth," said Noel.

"Who do you like?" asked Melissa.

"Umm…Nobody," said Noel looking away.

"Noel," said Melissa sternly.

"Ok…Chad Kadlin," said Noel very quietly.

"Who?" said Melissa excitedly.

"Chad, ok, Chad," said Noel.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Kat.

"How?" said Noel.

"Isn't it obvious," said Kat "You toare _always _flirting."

"Are not!" said Noel as though she was offended .

'Do too," said Melissa.

"Look's like someone's mom got the letter," said Remus.

"Oh good, it's not a howler,' said James pulling the letter off of the owl's talon. James read it out loud "James, Good I know where you are. But if your friend has floo powder, can you please come home now Mr. and Mrs. Lupin want Remus home to. Love, Mom."

"Ok, we better go," said Remus picking up his broom.

"I'll go with them," said Sirius picking his broom and kissing Melissa on the cheek. James, Remus, and Sirius left the room. It was quiet until there was a slamming of the door.

"Melissa, Leah we're home" shouted Edward's voice from down stairs.

"Come on, I wanna know what happened to my brother," said Melissa opening her door and walking out. Everyone followed.

"Hey dad, what happened?" asked Melissa.

"Jackson's not expelled, but next time he uses magic while he's underage he'll be expelled," said Edward.

"Oh that's good, school starts Monday and he turns seventeen in October so as long as he doesn't use magic in the next two days he'll be fine," said Melissa

" 'Zats pretty much it,' said Clarisse. Steven, Ryann's brother then apparated to the room and everyone jumped.

"Ryann, Ozzi you have to come home," said Steven.

"Ok, bye everyone," said Ozzii hugging everyone.

"Bye," said Ryann. There was another pop and they were gone.

"Ok, we're going back upstairs," said Melissa. They all walked upstairs.

"I'm thirsty," said Kat when they got upstairs.

"Me too," said Frank.

"Ok I'll get us some butterbeer, does everyone want some," said Melissa. Everyone said yes. "Ok, Emila," stated Melissa. A house elf in a tattered old pillow case popped into the room.

"Yes, mistress," asked the elf in a high squeaky voice.

"Can you bring us some butterbeer, and if you need help just ask," said Melissa.

"Yes, and no thank you mistress," said the elf popping out of the room.

"I feel bad for her I wish I could give her some new clothes but my dad would kill me," said Melissa looking where the elf stood before "My dad compromised though, she has her own room."

"You just added a room for her?" asked Frank.

"No, it used to be storage," said Melissa. Then Emila popped in carrying six butterbeers.

"Thank you very much Emila," said Melissa taking the butterbeers.

"My pleasure mistress," said Emila leaving the room.

"Kat, you know Remus likes you,'" said Melissa after a few moments of silence. Kat chocked on her butterbeer.

"No, he doesn't," said Kat wiping her mouth.

"Uh, yeah he does he wouldn't take his eyes off you," said Noel.

"Really?" asked Kat.

"Really," said everyone in unison.

"Oh," said Kat smiling.

"Do you like him?" asked Chloe.

"Noo," said Kat quietly looking in the other direction.

"Yes you do," said Chloe.

"No, I don't," said Kat.

"Yes, you do," said Chloe.

"No, I don't," said Kat.

"No, you don't," said Chloe.

"Yes, I do," said Kat.

"Haha, I fooled you!" shouted Chloe.

"That doesn't mean it's true," said Kat.

"Kat, the fact that you won't tell us is making think that you do more,'' said Noel.

"Really?" said Kat. Noel shook her head.

"Ok so do you?" asked Noel.

"Well…yeah..," said Kat very slowly. Melissa looked like she was suffocating

"Say it," said Kat.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Melissa.

"Well Ryann likes you Melissa," said Kat. Melissa spit her butterbeer in Frank's face who was sitting across from her.

"Thanks," said Frank sarcastically whipping the butterbeer off his face.

"Sorry," said Melissa getting a towel off her bed and giving it to Frank.

"He does, he went so red when you stood up for him," said Alex in a "matter of fact" tone.

"Guy's don't blush," said Melissa.

"Exactly, he's a girl," laughed Frank. Melissa spat butterbeer in his face again.

"What was that for," complained Frank.

"For making fun of Ryann, he's not a girl, and plus that's an oxymoron you can't say_ he's _a girl,"

"Lissa, why do you take it so seriously we're just kidding," asked Kat.

"I know, it's just not nice, I mean he's not a girl,"

"Maybe she takes it so seriously because she likes him," guessed Noel.

"I like Sirius," stated Melissa.

"I know but you may also like…," started Kat.

"_I like Sirius_," Melissa cut in.

"We know that were just asking if you…" started Chloe.

"_I LIKE REMUS, GOD DAMNIT!_"

"...What?" asked Kat.

"Opps, I said the wrong name," Melissa who turned red.

"Ok," whispered Kat. Everyone was quiet for a minute, then they broke out laughing.

"Melissa, dinner," called Clarisse from down stairs. Everyone filed downs stairs.

"Sorry, guys we don't have enough for everyone," said Edward once everyone got downstairs.

"It's ok we should all get home now anyway," said Frank. He, Chloe, Noel, and Alex all filled in to the fire place and called something inaudible over the clanking of the silverware and plates, and disappeared in the green smoke.

* * *

Well, like it told you, not very interesting chapter. I honestly am not that fond of this chapter. I just put this up to get the story rolling so I can get the interesting stuff up. Well, thanks for reading, please review.

-Megan


End file.
